


I sleep alone (Johnlock)

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Sherlock no es el indicado para John, aunque desearía serlo.





	I sleep alone (Johnlock)

Las cosas son claras, y las paredes son azules. El hecho de que John no pueda desviar la mirada en cuanto lo ve entrar por el corredor, no tiene arreglo. Y su abrigo es oscuro. Sherlock es importante, tanto como los últimos minutos antes de comenzar cualquier desfile de modas. Y John es un espectador de la belleza y un conocedor de lo estético. Es casi como si su olor a menta y tabaco pudiera danzar en formas y metérsele en la nariz. Y aunque John quiere voltear hacia otro lado, apretarse la nariz para bloquearlo y cerrar los ojos hasta que el recuerdo desaparezca, no lo hace. Porque John es un espectador de la belleza y un conocedor de lo estético, un amante del misterio y un aventurero por naturaleza.

En cambio, él se aferra a los papeles que carga en la mano y saluda con un gesto. Sherlock pasa de largo, y cuando sabe que nadie está volteando en su dirección, le guiña un ojo. Greg pasa por el pasillo, y le tiende una carpeta en cuanto se detiene frente a su cubículo. Su olor a beta logra desvanecer un poco el paso marcado de Sherlock, John frunce el ceño antes de abrir el expediente.

— Son más y más de ellos —dice, jalando una silla para si y metiendo la vista a lo que John le echa un ojo. Un informe redactado con prisa y un par de fotos de la escena del crimen—. Siete omegas murieron hoy. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

— Estoy trabajando en eso.

Greg sonríe algo impaciente.— Lo sé, pero todo sería más rápido si me dejaras meter a más gente en el caso. No tienes que hacer todo tú sólo, deja que ese chico nuevo te ayude.

Sherlock parpadea cuando siente las miradas de los dos hombres sobre él.

— Haz lo que quieras, Greg.


End file.
